


Reborn

by AngleJoyce



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Hurt/Comfort, Original Alternative Universe, ZombieTale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce
Summary: Frisk escapes a zombie apocalypse by jumping in the Underground, and with the monsters they try to make everything right.





	Reborn

_Pant...pant... Pant...pant..._

_'I...have to get out of here...!'_

Breathing hard, Frisk ran upward as hard as they could through the wooded forest, their vision blurred by tears. They looked back occasionally, their feet hurting from how much they'd run so far. 

 _'What is going on...?! What is_ happening _..?!'_

Then they froze. Standing on the top of the mountain, there was a deep, dark abyss that led down to whatever was in that mountain.

They heard those horrific screams and growls getting closer, and their eyes welled up with fresh tears.

What was better?

Getting torn apart and eaten alive by those..creatures...

Or...

Jumping and ending this horror once and for all..?

They took a deep, shaky breath, before they jumped.

* * *

"Mrgh..." Frisk groaned softly. Their head was pounding with a headache, and their whole body ached. Wait... Hadn't they died from that fall..? 

Then they heard some shuffling in the distance, and they squeezed their shut eyes even tighter, tensing with fear. 

They'd followed them... Those..creatures had followed them into the mountain...

"I..on't know... ound them..the..uins.."

That confused Frisk. Since when could those creatures talk..?

"Gh..." Frisk hissed out as a fresh wave of pain crashed into them, and they clenched their fists weakly.

They heard some murmuring they couldn't quite make out the words from, before footsteps nearing. Then, a very, very soft touch on their forehead.

"How are you doing, child..?" They could hear the voice clearer, now. It was very soft and..so motherly, and filled with concern...

Their eyes slowly opened, just slightly, and with a blurry vision they found themselves looking up at something..white?

"W..where..?" Was all Frisk could make out, before bursting into a fit of violent coughs. Only then did they realize how dry their throat was and how _hungry_ they were.

"Oh, hold on, dear." The softness from their forehead disappeared and they heard footsteps distancing.

Soon they felt a straw gently placed to their lips, and they immediately started drinking the water that was given to them, relaxing from how good that felt to their sore throat.

When the straw was removed after Frisk had finished the cup, they opened their eyes slowly, their vision clear, now.

Then their eyes widened.

A goat. A _talking_ goat, wearing actual clothes, and..and.. 

And...

 

...Their eyes rolled up and they fainted.


End file.
